gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stubby Shotgun
U.S.A |firemode = Pump-Action |reticle = Generic (3D universe) |anim = Buddy (3D universe) |flags = |filename = StubbyShotgun (3D universe, anims) buddyshot(3D Universe, model) |spawnmap = Yes (3D universe) No (GTA Chinatown Wars) |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Stubby Shotgun is a weapon available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design 3D Universe In all its appearances, the weapon is modeled after a short-barreled shotgun; the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories version is modeled after an Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" with a black finish and a folding grip, while in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories it appears as a sawed-off Ithaca 37 with wood furniture, but depicted with a left-mounted ejection port. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' According to its HUD icon, the model featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is implied to be a sawed-off shotgun. Performance 3D Universe The Stubby Shotgun's power allows it to take down most enemies, with or without protection, in a single shot. Only armored foes like SWAT and FBI agents are able to survive an impact; even then, they will suffer severe damage, and can even be killed with one hit at extremely close range due to the tighter pellet spread. Likewise, it is able to quickly set vehicles in flames. Its strengths are countered by a very poor range, leaving it at a disadvantage in firefights at medium ranges. It also has a lengthy pump sequence in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories compared to other shotguns. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories however, the pumping sequence is much shorter, to the point that the fire rate is doubled and surpasses than that of the Pump Shotgun. One must take care while destroying vehicles with this weapon, as it is powerful enough to destroy most vehicles in two shots at close range. Given this weapon's poor range, it is possible to take a lot of explosive damage while using it. 3D Universe Overview (GTA Vice City) |file_fire_rate = 250 (GTA Vice City) |file_range = 15 / 49 (GTA Vice City) |file_ammo = 1 (GTA Vice City) |file_reload_speed = 750 (GTA Vice City) |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = GTA Vice City: 50 RPM (standing) 55 RPM (crouched) 109 RPM GTA Liberty City Stories: 100 RPM GTA Vice City Stories: 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 1 (All games) |observed_reload_mechanism = Pump handle |observed_reload_speed = 0.75 seconds }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Image Gallery In-game model StubbyShotgun-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. StubbyShotgun-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. StubbyShotgun-cutscene-GTAVCS.png|The higher quality model used in cutscenes of Vice City Stories. StubbyShotgun-GTAVC-Ingame.jpg|Tommy Vercetti wielding a Stubby Shotgun in a pre-release screenshot. HUD icon StubbyShotgun-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. StubbyShotgun-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. StubbyShotgun-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. StubbyShotgun-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. StubbyShotgun-GTAVCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. StubbyShotgun-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Little Haiti - Behind the hangar at the northwest part of the Vice City Junkyard. *North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of The Chase for $600. *Malibu Club, Vice Point - Can be obtained by killing the bartender. She will try to kill the player with one if they fire a gun inside the club or go past the bar; she will drop it only if she has it in her hands. The bartender will be unarmed once the club is bought. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Callahan Point, Portland Island - Found at the ruins of the Leone warehouse. *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Found at the big building east of the park. *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Found behind a billboard. *Dropped by biker gang leader Cedric Fotheringay upon his death in Biker Heat. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - At the southeast corner of the trailer park. *Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy at the Stonewall J's after the completion of O, Brothel, Where Art Thou?. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation after the mission Copter Carnage. Trivia 3D Universe *The Stubby Shotgun in GTA Vice City is another of the game's many references to the TV series Miami Vice – the weapon in the game is based on the frequently used by Ricardo Tubbs, one of the show's main characters. *The Stubby Shotgun fires rounds similar to that of the original Pump Shotgun featured in Grand Theft Auto III, in which each shell spreads 5 shots. *In GTA Vice City, Liberty City Stories and the PSP version of Vice City Stories, the Stubby Shotgun shares the firing sound with the Pump Shotgun, whereas in the PS2 version of Vice City Stories it shares the firing sound with the SPAS 12. *The Stubby Shotgun in GTA Vice City will fire about twice as fast in crouching mode after unlocking faster reload in the Ammu-Nation Shooting Ranges side mission. Judging from the strange animation, this may be a glitch. See Also *Pump Shotgun - Another shotgun, which in Grand Theft Auto IV, is also similar to an Ithaca 37 shotgun. *Sawn-off Shotgun - Another shotgun, which has a similar design in Grand Theft Auto V. *Double Barrel Shotgun - A similar shotgun featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and GTA Online. Navigation }}ru:Короткоствольный дробовик Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Shotguns